


Mercurial Dream

by HoodedFigure_99, Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls (HoodedFigure_99)



Category: Priest (Swedish Band)
Genre: Cowgirl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/HoodedFigure_99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/Imagine-Papa-and-ghouls
Summary: The details of a hazy dream involving the singer of Priest.





	Mercurial Dream

Last night I must have had a fever dream. Tossing and turning, tangled in my sheets, sweat pouring off my body. I found myself dressed in nothing but a corset, my ample breasts pouring over the garment, my bare ass exposed to the air. A simple masquerade mask hid my face (but not well). A dark distorted laugh caught my attention. When I turned my head, I saw him; dressed only in a metal spiked leather mask, exposing his parted lips and his alluring eyes. He was nude, and my eyes trailed his reclining body until I saw his length standing at attention. He beckoned me in a single gesture and I obeyed without a word, placing myself on his lap. Aligning myself against him was easy, even with his thickness.   
It took several torturous seconds to slide myself fully onto his shaft, his cock seemingly splitting me in two - filling me entirely. A silent gasp escaped my throat as I sunk completely onto him, and his hands slid along my curves until they rested comfortably on my hips. It didn't take long for me to adjust to his girth and I began to slowly rock my hips before sliding up to his tip and slipping back down. The noises that came from his form were exquisite, and my head lolled back as I pressed further, riding him with increased pace. Soon he joined in, his hips rising to slam himself against me. I cried out in pure pleasure, the tip of his cock pressing against my spot each time. His hands adjusted to claw at my ass, all the while the sounds of slapping skin echoed through the room. I couldn't say a thing at this point except for maddeningly babbling and begging him for my sweet release. He acquiesced and began slamming himself deep into me, and I felt myself hitting the edge, muscles clamping against his cock, and I cried out and clung to him as he continued his pace. It didn't take much longer until I felt himself swell inside me and he let loose a loud growl followed by a deep thrust before I felt him spill deep inside as he clamped his teeth onto my shoulder. We stayed like that until we finally rode out our end. When we caught our breath, he captured my lips in a deep kiss, and I awoke… With a bite mark on my shoulder.


End file.
